Twinstruck
by VectorSigma3441
Summary: G1: In honor of April Fools, Sideswipe pays homage and Tracks suffers. Sideswipe decides to get revenge. Stupid Crack fic that makes no sense at all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Transformers or anything affiliated. I do not gain any money from these in any way.

* * *

Author: VectorSigma3441

Rating: T

* * *

Sunstreaker should have suspected something was happening.

He'd known something was wrong with Sideswipe for over a week now, and hadn't thought to comment to Sides about it. There wasn't anything wrong with him _physically, _but mentally he knew something was up. When Sunstreaker opened his optics that morning, he knew his twin was finally clinically insane.

Lighted candles littered the room everywhere. Big candles, little candles, candles shaped like elephants and flowers. Sideswipe was sitting in the center of a mass, optics shut off, with a serene look on his face.

Sunstreaker rolled off his berth with quiet intentness. He ruffled quietly in small drawer that he had and took out a pair of handcuffs. The yellow twin slipped over to Sideswipe as quietly as he could.

He was about two feet away from Sides when the sitting twin suddenly on-lined his optics and stared directly into Sunstreaker's face. The golden twin almost jerked in surprise.

"Hold them out Sides." Sunstreaker muttered tersely. The sooner he got his lunatic twin out of here the better.

Sideswipe just looked at him quizzically. "Hold what out, dear brother?" he asked softly.

"Your hands."

"Why's that?"

In a sudden display of artistic-ness, Sunstreaker dramatically swept his hands up to his chassis and raised his head as if he was about to recite a particularly nasty piece of poetry, "I've been counting down the days until your CPU lost it. It was only a matter of time. Now come quietly, so I can get Ratchet to finally deem you mentally unstable." He said this all in one breath.

Sideswipe jerked his head up suddenly and pinned his brother with a challenging look and then stopped. "You mean you've been trying before this to get Ratchet to write me up as looney?" he asked, hurt coloring his tone.

"Yep," Sunstreaker said somewhat lamely. "But I'm curious," he continued, "What's up with all these candles?"

The red twin smiled sadistically. Sideswipe got up and grabbed a candle, brandishing it at his brother like a sword. Sunstreaker knocked it out of his hand and it went flying across the room, landed on the wall, and slowly started sliding down.

"Do you realize what day it is today?" Sideswipe asked eventually, any train of thought from before now completely gone.

Sunstreaker checked his internal chronometer. Was this some sort of trick question? He was getting annoyed with this already.

"It's April 1st." he stated.

"Correct."

"Yeah, well… I've had enough of this. C'mere." The yellow twin said tiredly while holding out the handcuffs. He had only gotten about five hours recharge last night and it was wearing him down.

"Hey! Aren't those _my _handcuffs?" he asked and quickly grabbed them out of Sunstreaker's hands.

"No, those are not _your _handcuffs." Sunstreaker said hotly and snatched them back from his brother.

"Ri-ight," Sideswipe said pensively.

"What _I _do is none of your business anyways."

"Sure, it isn't."

"Shut up!" Sunstreaker snapped out, "Now tell me what you've got all these candles for!"

Sideswipe took up his previous position again, and snickered quietly. "Hey remember last week when I was all shot to slag by devastator? When I was in the med bay, Ratchet said I was holey. Get it? I was _holy_?" He seemed to find this a funny for awhile and finally looked back up at Sunstreaker's face. Sunstreaker just shook his head.

"Well that's not the reason for this." Sideswipe said quickly.

"What? You just said—you know what? Never mind I don't want to know." The yellow twin ground out hotly.

Sunstreaker headed towards the door of their shared room when suddenly he was tackled from behind and was shoved out of the doorway.

"I wouldn't go out there if I was you!" Sideswipe said seriously, trying to contain his squirming brother.

Sunstreaker punched his brother a good one in the chassis, and shoved him out of the way.

"I go where I damn well please." He snarled over his shoulder, and the automatic door closed with a hiss.

"Suit yourself." Sideswipe said to the now-empty-room, "Why do you think I'm in here praying? I want to live longer after this April fools days."

Outside the door Sideswipe could here Optimus Prime yelling.

"Who put ink in my energon!?"

"Oh he sounds angry." Sideswipe chuckled.

Huzzah for dividers!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Transformers or anything affiliated. I do not gain any money from these in any way.

Author: VectorSigma3441

Rating: K

* * *

As soon as Sideswipe had heard Optimus yell, he decided to put plan B into action. Originally, he was just planning to take the punishment the Big Guy was inevitably going to dish out, bless his blackened intakes, but after the tone he'd heard Optimus in, he decided against it.

So now it was time for Sideswipe's second favorite thing to do besides pranking the poor residents of the Ark, espionage. He'd once been a merchant on Cybertron years before and had gotten very tricky in the art of blackmail. As the saying goes, old habits die hard.

So the only option left was to frame someone else. He paced around his room, zigzagging to avoid the candles, oh wait that was suspicious evidence. He quickly gathered up the candles and hid them in his subspace. This was definitely going to be a tricky business. Who was going to bear the brunt of Prime? It had to be someone he didn't like otherwise it wouldn't be worth it at all.

But who though? Scratch that it had to be someone _he _didn't like, it was going to have to be someone Sunstreaker and him both disliked in a high degree. Suddenly, a leering red face popped in his mind, it _had_ to be Tracks.

For now, Sideswipe was going to go to the rec. room to prance around as innocently as possible. It didn't pay to look guilty. Tracks was going to suffer. There was a large and long history between the twins and red face, which had originally started over some high-grade. Sideswipe thought that both Sunstreaker and Tracks were pansy-bastards when it came to anything, because everything had to be done to perfection.

If anything, it was going to make Sunstreaker happy. Sideswipe stopped pacing around the room and headed out the door. On his way to the rec. room, he passed the med bay where he heard Ratchet braying like a donkey.

"This is outrageous!" Ratchet was yelling. He heard a muffled 'thunk' and a cry of vehemence.

"Ratchet, do you think I did this to myself!?" Optimus roared right back at him.

The Med bay quieted for a second and Sideswipe heard Ratchet digging through something, probably a box of tools, and the noise of footsteps.

"Well, no, I don't. Putting permanent ink in energon isn't something I would inflict on anybody. How could you not notice the black ink in your energon cube?" Ratchet muttered hotly.

"Well I usually don't have to worry about somebody poisoning me in my own quarters." Optimus replied stiffly. "It's not going to take much ingenuity to find out who did it either. I already have my suspicions. Who else besides Sideswipe would actually bother to try an April fools day prank on me?" Optimus asked Ratchet.

"Quit being so dramatic. It's going to take me forever to clean out that stupid ink out of your intakes and tanks, but it isn't going to kill you." Ratchet seemed to ooze the word, _unfortunately. _"Besides, the black ink mustache is a real identifying attribute." Ratchet added seriously. Sideswipe heard another muffled noise.

Beating a hasty retreat, Sideswipe quickly ducked back around the corner and headed for the rec. room. He walked in a sedated pace towards the lounge and, _speak of the devil, _ol' red face was walking towards Sideswipe on the opposite of the hallway. Red face sneered at him as he walked by.

Sideswipe ignored the bait; he didn't want to get in trouble already. He entered the lounge and grabbed himself a cube of energon. He looked around the room and spied Sunstreaker in a corner booth with Bluestreak. The yellow bot motioned for Sideswipe to come over.

"Hey, Sideswipe!" Bluestreak greeted, happy as usual. The mech sometimes got on Sideswipes nerves, but mostly he put with it because of Sunstreaker. The two were an item currently.

He looked over at Sunstreaker and wasn't the least bit surprised to see his facial expression in the low zone.

"You wouldn't have any idea how much pain you're going to be in soon." Sunstreaker told his twin.

"Aww, Sunny, don't get like that." Sideswipe said after taking a gulp out of his cube. "besides," he continued, "I've got this all worked out."

"Right." Sunstreaker muttered noncommittally, "you're going to be deader than most of the stuff in Wheeljack's lab."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Hey," Bluestreak finally cut in, "What's this all about?"

"A simple joke taken way too far." Sideswipe told him. The silvery blue bot adopted a look of concern.

"Well, I think I'm going to leave now." Bluestreak announced. "I'm not getting involved with you." he stood up, ignoring Sunstreaker's protests, turned tail and fled.

"I'm going to frame this entire thing on Tracks, dear Sunshine." Sunstreaker stopped in the middle of hitting his brother for saying his hated nickname.

"Tracks, you say?"


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Transformers or anything affiliated. I do not gain any money from these in any way.

Author: VectorSigma3441

Rating: K

* * *

"Never do to others that you would not want done to yourself." Sideswipe read aloud. "But where's the fun in that?" he asked himself. He tossed the Autobot propaganda poster off to the side and continued to dig in his closet of junk.

"I was sure I put it in here, Sunny wouldn't have dared the adventure of the closet, so it's got to be in here somewhere." He muttered to his empty quarters. He continued digging and found some silly string, broken odds and ends, a small blaster pistol, all of Jazz's Madonna tapes, about five million bouncy balls (Man, those were fun to let loose in the corridors), and finally in the very back of the closet he found what he was looking for. He grabbed a medium sized canister and gave it a good shake. The contents inside sloshed around happily, it was almost completely full.

"Who makes the best high-grade?" he jovially asked the can, Sideswipe then shook it again, "Why, I make the best of course!"

The automatic door hissed opened from behind him and Sideswipe hurriedly hid the can from view. Sunstreaker entered the room with a smile plastered on his face.

Sideswipe gave his brother the one-over, "Either you're not my brother, or you and Bluestreak were just doing the nasty."

Sunstreaker walked over to where his brother was crouched in front of the closet door and gave him a nice kick in the aft. The red twin jumped away and scowled at him, gingerly rubbed his scratched rump. Sunstreaker spied the canister and nabbed it before his twin could grab it. He opened the lid and smelled the contents. Reeling back from the strong scent, Sunstreaker coughed and put the lid back.

"What are you going to do with that?" Sunstreaker tossed the canister back to Sideswipe, "That stuff is strong enough that all you have to do it smell it and you'll get overcharged." He added.

"I'm not going to do anything with it." Sideswipe protested innocently. "I'm just going be a Good Samaritan and give it to someone else."

Sunstreaker chortled and walked over to the couch then turned on the TV. "These humans are so boring." He said while flipping through the news channels. "They have the same news every day."

Sideswipe meandered over to his brother and sat next to him on the metal couch. He pretended to care about what his brother was saying for awhile and then…

"Sunny," he wheedled. No response.

"Sunshine…" He whined.

"Dear, Bluestreak." Sideswipe said, while pretending to write on his hand. "I'm just dropping you a note to tell you what Sunstreaker really thinks about your annoying talking habits, especially when he's busy touch—Ompf!" Sunstreaker clamped a hand over Sideswipe's mouth

"Don't even go there." He warned. Sideswipe stood up and leaped away.

"Oh-oh! Whatcha gonna do about it Sunny?" he mocked while ducking for cover under a table on the other side of the room.

"I'm not going to do anything! What do you want?" he demanded hotly.

"Brother mine, I need your artsy skills." Sideswipe crooned while coming up from behind Sunstreaker to place his hand on his shoulders. He started to massage Sunstreaker's shoulder struts gently. "If we're going to pull this thing off with Tracks, I need your skills as a true master artist."

Sunstreaker reconciled for a moment. "Well it's not my fault you're in trouble, as funny as it would be to see Track's face after he gets blamed. But, I guess I can help. I know I'll get in trouble for this eventually anyways."

"Yes! I knew you couldn't resist Sunny!" Sideswipe chanted and then turned serious again, "Come on lets go. I have to get this done already."

Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker left the relatively safe and peacefulness of their quarters and headed straight to the security room. Blaster was on duty room because Red Alert was currently undergoing a routine inspection by Ratchet (poor sucker). On the way there, they didn't pass anyone in the hallways, thankfully, because it was probably pretty suspicious to see Sideswipe carrying anything around, besides the normal things.

They both marched right inside the security center and Blaster was seated with his back towards them. Sideswipe set the container down on the counter loudly, and Blaster almost jumped out of his metallic skin.

"Whoa, there! Nearly scared me to death!" he exclaimed and then calmed down when he realized who it was. "Hey what's that you got?" he asked gesturing to the container.

"Listening to music again, eh Blaster?" Sideswipe asked, completely disregarding his question, and then took up a seat on the counter next to the container. Sunstreaker continued to look menacingly from the doorway.

"Yeah well," Blaster said calmly, "I've gotta have something to do. I don't know how Red Alert does it all the time."

"Red Alert has Inferno to keep him company when he's in here. Haven't you ever wondered why those two are always in here together?" Sunstreaker replied stiffly, crossing his arms.

"We're getting off topic here," Sideswipe cut in, "you wanted to know what's in this container right?"

Blaster nodded, and Sideswipe took off the lid the wafted the contents towards Blaster. Sideswipe watched as his optics grew wide, "Why tha's some strong high-grade!"

"Indeed," Sideswipe said pensively from his perch. "Give us hmm… Twenty minutes in here alone and you can have that. I know you still owe Jazz from last time."

Blaster seemed to think it over for a minute, "I don't wanna get in trouble for something you guys are gonna do, but Jazz has been nagging me about this. Fine alright, twenty minutes and that's it. Okay?"

"It's all yours, Blaster buddy." Blaster got up and grabbed the can, then sidled past Sunstreaker in the doorway. Sunstreaker locked the door behind him and went over to the main computer console. He quickly checked the security cams and found the logs for when Sideswipe had snuck into Prime's quarters.

"Now all you have to do is put Tracks in there instead of me." He said happily to his golden twin. Sunstreaker had already started to draw 'ol red face and about fifteen minutes later had successfully replaced the images on Teletran.

"The only problem we have now is if someone finds out that the logs were tampered with. Then Blaster, Tracks, me and you will get in trouble."

"The more, the merrier." Sideswipe replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Wowie, thanks for all the reviews and adds you guys have been sending my way, you're the best! anyways, here's the continuation. I think this is going to be the last chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Transformers or anything affiliated. I do not gain any money from these in any way.

Author: VectorSigma3441

Rating: K

* * *

Raucous laughter filled the recreational room in the Ark. A recent battle had been won against the Decepticons and everybody who could walk on their own was in a general good mood. Surprisingly, that category also included Sunstreaker. Currently Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bluestreak and Mirage were chatting around a table, energon cubes haphazardly strewn across the table.

"-and did you see Dennis the Menasor? Thank Primus I'm not a gestalt, It'd be like have four other Sunstreaker's sharing my body, and that would be horrible." Sideswipe managed in-between hysterical laughter. The others at the table laughed along with him, except Sunstreaker, but he had a small smile on his face anyways.

"Yeah, not many 'bots can dish out a beating like Skyfire can. He's pretty impressive when he's pissed. I almost kinda feel bad for the stunticons." Bluestreak said, then added, "But I don't." The others laughed again.

Suddenly, the room turned very quiet, and the group turned their faces to the disturbance. Prowl stood at the door looking rather surly, not that he didn't always, but he definitely had an edge on him tonight.

Sideswipe was feeling brave, so he called up over the crowd, "Hey Prowl! You want a cube? Looks like you could use some with that face!"

Prowl's predatory gaze immediately fixated on Sideswipe's small group sitting over in the corner. He started to walk towards them.

"Well actually, I was just kidding Prowl. I really can't stand you that much." Sideswipe told him when he had reached their table.

Prowl just snorted and snatched quickly and grabbed Sideswipe's cube. He took a whiff of it and then put one of his digits in it, then tasted it. The group was watching with rapt attention.

"Hmm... Well this seems to be just regular energon." he growled mostly to himself.

"What were you expecting?" Sideswipe asked mildly.

"Well somebody gave Jazz some high-grade and I'm tracking down the stupid slag head who did." Prowl seethed. He looked around the group again with an accusing glare, "and I know one of you is responsible."

Sideswipe just shrugged his shoulder. "It's nobody's fault that you can't control your mate when he's had a little to drink. Besides," he added, "after that one party, you banned high-grade forever."

Prowl curled his fist and looked like he was going to punch Sideswipe, but decided better of it. Punching Sideswipe would be insulting to Sunstreaker, even though he would probably just laugh, there was a potential for a fight. The tactician had guts, but he wasn't stupid.

"And there is also the incident of Tracks," Prowl stated, taking a seat alongside Mirage, "The security cams show that he was the one that put ink in Prime's energon, but he says he didn't, and there are witnesses that know he wasn't there. So something doesn't add up. And I can keep Jazz in line, but when he and Blaster get completely plastered, it's ridiculous." he added coolly.

Sunstreaker just chuckled from where he was seated, "I appreciate both of them so much."

Prowl shot him a look. Sideswipe grabbed his cube back from Prowl and smiled while he finished drinking its contents. "So, did you apprehend Tracks?" he asked after he drained the last of his cube.

"No," Prowl said while twiddling his thumbs.

Anything that was in Sideswipe's mouth ejected itself, where it landed mostly on Sunstreaker.

"What!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

Sunstreaker uttered a noise of outrage and reached across the table to Sideswipe and dragged him bodily across, knocking cubes with and without energon everywhere. Sideswipe attempted to squirm his way out of his brother grasp and only ended up knocking the bench they were sitting on over, so everyone at the table was now on the ground, uttering squeals of rage. They proceeded to try and pound each other in the ground.

Suddenly, they were ripped apart and Sideswipe was still attempting to strangle his twin when he noticed who was holding him. He looked up and stopped all forms of resistance.

"Uh, hey Optimus, sir." he said sullenly.

"Even though I can't prove you were the ones that put ink in Prime's energon," Prowl said while dusting himself off, "I can throw you in the brig for this. But don't worry; you'll have plenty of company."

Prime threw both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe over his shoulders and walked all the way down to the brig. He roughly dropped them both into their own special cells and activated the energon bars. He strode out without a backwards glance.

Sideswipe un-subspaced a sharp rock and continued his game of sudoku on the wall. He heard Jazz and Blaster giggling a few cells down.

"Are you happy now?" Sunstreaker snarled from the cell beside his, "You said the more the merrier didn't you? Way to go, wait until they're sober enough to realize you caused all this trouble."

"It's good company," Sideswipe replied.

Sunstreaker moaned.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Transformers or anything associated. I'm not making money from this.

* * *

It started with a bet. Jazz and the twins along with a few people who were 'their' company were gathered around a table in the rec room and in hindsight, they were probably too drunk to be making any bets. Much less any bets with significant meanings, but the twins really didn't have any regard for anything besides themselves. They liked to have people respect them, or fear them, so Sideswipe didn't even hesitate.

"I'll take that." Sideswipe replied indignantly. Then he hesitated slightly. "You don't care do you? I want to make sure I can get him to squirm and if that's too much for you—" Sideswipe was almost going to go on a rant before Sunstreaker snapped him a good one upside the helm.

Instead of retaliating against him, Sideswipe nodded his gratitude. He had the attention span of well, _nothing_, when he was drunk. Not that he had one when he was sober either.

"Alright, I don't mind. He put me in the brig too if you remember." Jazz smiled conspiratorially and swirled his energon cube around. Surprisingly Jazz's speech was actually understandable when he was inebriated. Sideswipe thought that it was ridiculous. "He's going to have to learn not to be so uptight."

Even though highgrade was banned, they still enjoyed taking the extremely long route of getting drunk by drinking regular energon. But they only chanced it when they were sure the other higher ups were off somewhere were the group wouldn't be interrupted. Even though Jazz technically _was _a higher up, he certainly didn't act like one. The others glorified him for it. Who wouldn't when you could get out of brig time, lectures, the med bay and crappy patrols earlier?

The group sighed collectively, as if remembering all the processor painful incidents that Prowl had inflicted on them when somebody didn't toe the line exactly.

"He's always been like that though, even back with Sentinel Prime." Sunstreaker said, not even slightly convinced that this was going to work, even though he went along with most of Sideswipe's ideas anyways.

Jazz laughed hollowly. "Sentinel Prime used to hate it when Prowl said anything regarding the Autobots code. He'd always say 'You know it better than anyone Prowl, so follow it and leave me alone.'"

Sideswipe dropped his head to the table and buried his head in his arms. "I'm sure he doesn't miss Sentinel then." Sideswipe said.

"Oh he does," Jazz muttered mildly. "He liked Sentinel because unlike Optimus, Sentinel didn't take any crap from anyone. You don't want to piss off someone that big." Jazz chuckled.

It was officially the Autobot gossip hour. The group was superb at spreading all sorts of nasty rumors.

"I never knew him." Bluestreak said quietly, not wanting to disturb the melancholy atmosphere. "I was very young when he was killed by Megatron."

Jazz shrugged his shoulders sluggishly. "There wasn't much to know about him. If you followed the rules, placated the senate and respected him fiercely, he was generally a really nice mech. Otherwise he was a real jerk."

"Why's that?" Bluestreak could help asking.

"Well nothing really, just his air of superiority. Did you know he ordered that Megatron would be hung for his crimes?" Jazz asked the crowed, looking around to see if he had garnered any attention. He hadn't.

"There are plenty of things I'd like to do to Megatron also. None of them are secret sexual fantasies either." Sideswipe piped up. The others chuckled mildly.

"What were we talking about again?" Blaster asked from where he was laying spread eagle on the floor, counting the tiles on the ceiling.

"Oh yeah," Jazz berated himself. "Sideswipe, if you can get Prowl to completely avoid you by using cheap pick lines and being generally annoying—or using sexual innuendo, you'll win."

"What do I win?" Sideswipe asked curiously from where he was laying his head down.

Jazz smiled and crossed his arms. He then reached into his subspace and pulled out three slender pieces of paper. "Ho ho ho, you'll win _these_!" he announced spectacularly, again hoping to get a response, waving the paper around in front of the others faces. Nobody even twitched.

"What the slag do I want paper for?" Sideswipe hissed angrily. "You can take those and shove them up your—"

"—Wait, these aren't just pieces of paper, these are car wash tickets." Jazz explained before Sideswipe decided to go off the hook.

"I don't care; I can get a car wash anytime I want." Sideswipe said stubbornly, not swayed in the least.

"But can you get a real carwash? Not the automated kind? These tickets here are for professionals, they do all sorts of exotic cars, getting them ready for the show room." Jazz said victoriously, smacking the red twin on the nasal ridge lightly with them.

"Hmm…" Sideswipe deliberated.

Jazz whipped out the big guns. "Upholstery included. They'll even throw in a cheap pine scented air freshener."

"You're going to do it." Sunstreaker commanded to his brother. "And you're going to give me one of them."

"You have to help me then." Sideswipe replied.

"I always help you whenever you do something stupid." Sunstreaker muttered.

"Then that makes you stupid too." Sideswipe said lightly.

"Alright, that's enough. We have two other witnesses here for this. I'm going to make a time frame of one week." Jazz finalized. "Did you hear that Blaster?" He looked down at the mech on the floor.

"Yep," Blaster replied right after Jazz spoke to him, not even giving his answer thought. He could have been selling himself as a pleasure-bot for all he knew.

"How many tiles are up there so far pal?" Jazz asked, staring up at the ugly fading orange color of the ceiling.

"Too many." Blaster replied.

Oh six hundred in the morning Sideswipe's internal alarm went off, signaling for him to get up and start getting ready for his morning shift. He fell out of his berth in alarm, and Sunstreaker laughed at him from where he was lounging on the metal couch of theirs.

"Slag you Sunstreaker." Sideswipe hissed. He picked himself up and dusted off. Why did he have to pick the top bunk?

"Oh, pissy, huh?" Sunstreaker's optics still held a great amount of mirth.

Sideswipe glared at him, trying to decide if now was a good time to flatten him. The highgrade from last night decided to catch up with him now and he swayed slightly, sitting down with his back to Sunstreaker's bunk.

"I swear, if you barf on my berth I'm going kill you." Sunstreaker got up and raised his fists viciously, stalking over to his brother.

"I won't, slaghead." Sideswipe said then added when Sunstreaker kept advancing. "But I will if you punch me." That effectively deterred the other twin.

Their door suddenly slid open and the topic they were talking about last night came into full view, glaring around the room like it was an anti-Autobot seminar. He walked into the room without even bothering to announce his presence even though the brothers already knew he was there.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Sunstreaker asked haughtily, crossing his arms over his chassis.

"I'm a superior officer," Prowl said coolly. "This is a surprise inspection. It wouldn't make sense to announce my presence. Hence the word _'surprise .'_ " He said with an air of superiority. He walked around the room and checked under the couch. When he was satisfied that nothing was there, he walked over to the twins' closet and reached for the door handle, intent on pulling it open.

"NO!" both of the twins exclaimed at once. Prowl jerked his hand back on the handle in surprise, and the door burst open, as if loaded to spring.

Crap went flying everywhere. Bouncy balls, data pads, air horns, silly string, paperclips, paper, paint supplies, a large wooden easel, and glue sticks. The bouncy balls slowly rolled out the door and into the hallway.

Prowl stood in amazement. The twins shook their heads and Sunstreaker sighed mournfully.

"Do you have any idea how long it took to cram all that stuff in there?" Sunstreaker said exasperatedly raising his hands up in the air.

"Yeah," Sideswipe agreed. "And I refuse to pick it up this time. I didn't do it!"

Both of the twins stormed out before Prowl could get a word in edgewise.


End file.
